Thomas and the King of the Mythical Forest
by CrazyRabidPony
Summary: The very first TTTE romance story ever! Mwahahahahahaha! A powerful storm is threatening to destroy the Island of Sodor! The engines are destined to be sold and possibly to never see one another again! Is there some hope?
1. Prime of Youth

_**Thomas and the King of the Mythical Forest**_

_Chapter One: Prime of Youth_

It was spring time on the Island of Sodor. The birds sang cheerfully in the trees of new virgin leaves. The various plants blossomed and the warm sunshine bathed their iridescent colors.

Thomas puffed sadly down his branch line. For it was his birthday; it was nearly sunset and so for, none of his engine friends had wished him a happy birthday. Only his coaches Annie and Clarabel and his human friends, which made him feel a little better. He thought that the others had forgotten the special occasion on this particular day.

Thomas put Annie and Clarabel away and he puffed back to Tidmouth Sheds as the sun sank over the horizon. When he arrived there, the Sheds were still. It was almost like a ghost town. Then suddenly, the lights came on and illuminating everything within their reach. The yard was decorated!

"SURPRISE!" Thomas' friends cried out in unison, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, THOMAS!"

Thomas was surprised. Tidmouth Sheds was bursting with colorful decorations, even the engines themselves were decorated! Henry had rotating streamers coiled around his short funnel and crafted into a wave-like motion on each side from there to his tender. James had extra long streamers dangling from his roof. Gordon had pink, lacy ribbons tied into a large decorative bow at his buffers. Percy had long streamers on his funnel that blew and danced when swept by the wind. Emily had a wreath of pretty flowers draped just behind her funnel with both ends even at each side of her boiler. Finally, Edward simply had streamers wrapped all around him.

With a wide grin plastered on his face, Thomas got on the turn table and backed into the vacant shed between Percy and Emily that had a banner hanging above it that said "Happy Birthday". They all tooted their whistles together and sang the birthday song.

"Thank you, everyone. You're the best friends an engine could have!" Thomas huffed happily to his friends, "Now if only I was decorated like the rest of you."

Then as if on cue, a light wind picked a few flowers from Emily's wreath and placed them gently on Thomas' buffers.

"Now you're all decorated, Thomas," Emily stated in a cheerful tone and Thomas just laughed.

"Speaking of decorations...," Percy said cheekily as he glanced at Gordon and his pretty pink bow. He bursted with laughter and Gordon's face took on an expression of anger. The other engines couldn't help but smile and play along with Percy's cheeky attitude at the mockery of dignity that the feminine decoration placed from the large engine.

Edward halted the farce to save the large amount of dignity Gordon had left.

"That's enough of that, Percy," he scolded firmly and kept his trademarked kind smile. Percy willingly obeyed his older friend.

"You would have found Gordon hilarious years ago, Thomas," said Henry, "You would've laughed as hard as Percy."

"Huh?" Thomas hadn't noticed any change within himself and neither did Percy, "What do you mean, Henry?"

"He means that you've grown up, Thomas," Edward explained proudly, "You have really matured over the years. I'm very proud of you."

Gordon, James, and Henry agreed. Thomas beamed.

"But you're not too old to continue hanging out with me, right?" Percy peeped.

Thomas smiled at his little buddy, "Of course not, Percy. I'll never be too old to spend time with you."

Percy was relieved. Soon the engines had their decorations taken off (Gordon was especially glad to get rid of the pink bow) and were tucked in for the night.

Despite feeling silly for thinking that his friends had forgotten his birthday, Thomas thought that it was the best birthday he ever had.

In the morning after the other engines have left, Sir Topham Hatt came to the Sheds to see Thomas.

"The family moving into the new beach house has arrived at Brendam Docks," he boomed, "You must collect the family and their belongings and take them to the beach house at the sea side."

Thomas was delighted, "Thank you, Sir!" and he steamed off to get Annie and Clarabel.

"We're off to Brendam Docks! We're off to Brendam Docks!" sang Annie and Clarabel as Thomas ran along toward their destination.

When Thomas stopped by a clump of workmen and an excited family, he blew his whistle excitedly.

"Peep! Peep!" Thomas whistled. A little girl around three-years-old giggled and she tried to peep like Thomas.

"WHOOO-WHOOOO!" she yelled happily as she jumped up and down while clutching onto a soft lamb plushie with large, cute eyes. The tall, elegant woman next to her shushed her firmly. Thomas only smiled, "Otay, Mommy," the little girl said. Her father, a tall and fine built man, kneeled beside her and pointed at the workmen that were loading their furniture into Clarabel. Her name is Maisy.

"Hey, sweatheart, can you say 'hi' to the nice people?"

"Hi, pee-pole!" Maisy smiled and waved at the toiling workmen. The workmen laughed at her sheer cuteness and went back to loading.

"You guys need any help?" Maisy's father asked the workmen as he rose to his feet.

"No thank you, sir," one of the workmen replied.

"One... two... fwee...," Maisy mused as she pointed at Thomas' wheels that were visible to her.

"Very good, Maisy!" Maisy's mother praised.

"What is that, Maisy?" Maisy's father pointed at Thomas, "What is he?"

Maisy paused to think for a moment or two.

"PUPPY!" Maisy shouted happily. Thomas was cross.

Maisy's father and mother laughed and so did the workmen. One of them even laughed so hard, that his half of the couch he was carrying fell from his hands and landed on his foot. Thomas gasped, "Oh!"

"Oh, Johnathen! Help him!" Maisy's mother rushed to aid the screaming workman.

"Yes, dear!" Johnathen replied, then turned to Maisy, "Stay there, please."

Maisy nodded and turned to Thomas as her father lifted the other half of the couch off of the workman's foot.

"Puppy!" Maisy giggled, making Thomas even angrier, "Pwetty puppy!"

Upon hearing that, Thomas' anger floated away like a great cloud of steam. He couldn't stay cross at Maisy. After all, she was only having fun.

The workman that had hurt his foot sat on the ground with his face scrunched up, signifying his obvious agony.

"Don't worry, my good man, my wife Elaine use to be a nurse's aide," said Johnathen, "Before the authorities learned that the nurse she was working for had a fake degree and has never even set foot in nursing school."

The workman blinked in surprise, "What did she do before you and your family moved here?"

"I was a veterinarian assistant's aide," Elaine replied, "It doesn't require much schooling."

"Did you work much with animals?"

"Oh, sure! I dissected a frog," Elaine joked as she began tending to the workman's foot with a first-aid kit that Johnathen had brought before returning back to his daughter, "Don't look so perplexed. I was only joking!"

The workman breathed a sigh of relief after Elaine had told him of her childhood of working on a horse ranch.

"Really? So you've turned that old yesterday?" Johnathen said to Thomas who he had become engrossed in conversation with, "Happy late birthday to you."

"Thank you, sir," Thomas took an immediate liking to this man and his family.

"Please, call me 'Johnathen'," Johnathen smiled in a friendly manner, "So your name is...?"

"Thomas," Thomas replied.

"Puppy!" Maisy giggled.

"Thomas, you're pretty much an adult engine, aren't you?"

"Not really," Thomas puffed.

"No? Oh, well," Johnathen's mind raced for a new subject, "So... you... have a girlfriend?"

Thomas' face flushed a shade of pink as images of Emily in his mind came and went in split seconds, "N-no."

"I met Elaine, my wife, at your age."

A scream of agony escaped the workman's mouth as Elaine fixed a dislocation in his foot. Maisy ran over to the workman and handed him her lamb plushie.

"Here! Hug Cotton and he will make you feel bedder!"

"Thank you, young lady," said the workman and he did what Maisy told him and gave her Cotton back.

Seeming satisfied, Maisy bounced back to her father. The workman carefully got to his feet and he felt no more pain. The loading was done and the family and the workman climbed aboard Annie.

"We're off! We're off!" Annie and Clarabel chorused and Thomas puffed off to their next destination.

White Pony: Woot! By the way, here's the disclaimer from Disclaimer Dude!

Disclaimer Dude: White Pony doesn't own Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. However, she does own her original characters.


	2. The Great Disturbance

White Pony: Sorry about the wait, people. I had a case of writer's block, but I'm better now.

Disclaimer Dude: Too bad...

White Pony: bashes Disclaimer Dude with a pink rake :

Disclaimer Dude: Ow! Sorry!

White Pony: That's alright! By the way, I have managed to capture the most evil and vile creature ever!

Disclaimer Dude: You caught one of the Cabbage Patch Kids?

White Pony: Nope, even more evil.

Disclaimer Dude: No... not Count Chocula!

White Pony: Nope. : pulls a sheet of a large square object to reveal a large cage containing Lady :

People: Gasp and scream in horror :

Disclaimer Dude: AHHHHHH! It's Lady!

Lady : glares at everyone evilly and snarls like a rabid dog :

White Pony: On with the fanfiction!

Disclaimer Dude: White Pony does not own Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Cabbage Patch Kids, or Count Chocula.

_Chapter Two: The Great Disturbance_

Emily pulled into Knapford Station with her two pretty coaches. Sir Topham Hatt was on platform with his grandchildren, Steven and Bridget.

"Grandfather, look!" Steven exclaimed as he pointed at Emily.

"It's Emily!" Bridget cried.

Emily was delighted to see Steven and Bridget again. Just as the passengers were about to climb aboard Emily's coaches, their attention was averted by the barking of dogs and the hoof beats of horses. Two mixed bred Huskies romped in the lead while their leader trotted next to his master's horse. The dogs' master rode a sleek, black mare with long, sturdy legs, powerful hindquarters, an arched neck, and a fine head. Her rider is a burly man with medium length brown hair, and soft eyes. His companion next to him was a heavier built man with jet black hair and low set jowls. The horse he rode, which he borrowed from his companion, is a bay cross-bred draft type with a wide blaze and four white stockings. Both men were dressed in western attire. Several of the passengers took the time to snicker or glare at the way they rode their horses before climbing aboard Emily's coaches.

"Woah, girl," the man that I'm going to call 'Travis' said as he gently pulled his horse's reins. The mare halted and began chomping on the bit.

"Woah, there," the other man that I'm calling 'Stoney' pulled the reins on the large bay gelding. He jumped off the big horse and walked inside the station building.

Travis slid off of his mare's back and took hold on both horses' bridles. He spotted Sir Topham Hatt and lead his horses to him.

"Pardon me, Sir, but where's the hitchin' post?"

Sir Topham Hatt coughed while trying to keep himself from laughing, "We don't have hitching posts."

"Oh... Well, thank you anyway," Travis said in slight disappointment and the heavy dog sat on his haunches next to his master.

"What kind of dog is that one?" Sir Topham Hatt asked as he glanced down at the black and dark brown dog.

"He's half German Shepherd an' half Saint Bernard," Travis replied proudly, "His name's Troy."

Then suddenly, the two playful Huskies came out of nowhere and jumped up on Steven and Bridget. The children laughed as the two black and white Husky mixed breeds licked their faces.

"Yukon! Klondike!" Travis raised his voice and the two Huskies immediately turned to their master with their tongues lolling and their hindquarters wagging with their tails, "You two know better than that."

They still gazed up at him with their bright blue eyes and their tails never stopping their wagging.

"Sorry 'bout that," Travis apologized to Sir Topham Hatt and his two happy grandchildren. Emily too, seemed amused, "They're still puppies an' y'know how puppies are."

"That's quite alright."

"Grandfather, may we play with them?" Steven pleaded.

"Please?" Bridget unleashed her puppy dog eyes.

"Only if their owner says it's alright."

Travis laughed, "It's alright with me."

"Yay!" Steven and Bridget rejoiced and they began to play with the Huskies, "What are their names again?"

"The one with the bald white face is Klondike an' the one with the mask is Yukon," Travis replied, "They're a mix of several Husky breeds."

The black mare and bay gelding snorted in protest.

"Right, how could I forget? My black mare's Ferngully. She's half Arabian an' half Thoroughbred. The geldin' here is Ulysses. He's half Clydesdale an' half Quarter Horse."

Then Stoney came out of the station building with a tourist map of the island and folded it up and shoved it in his pants pocket.

"By the way, I'm Travis an' this is my partner, Stoney," Travis said as he glanced at Stoney who took hold of Ulysses' bridle and mounted him.

"Nice to meet you. What are you here for anyway?"

"Let's just say that we're lookin' for a wild stallion on this island," Stoney replied in a cold voice, "A big wild horse with silver mane an' a coat as white as snow."

"If ya see 'im, let us know," Travis mounted Ferngully, "Troy, Yukon, Klondike, let's go!"

The dogs followed their master as he and his companion rode off. Emily had been listening intently to the conversation.

A wild stallion with silver mane and a coat as white as snow, Emily thought, that sounds like a beautiful horse. I hope I get to see it someday.

All the passengers were on board and Emily puffed out of Knapford Station.

"We're off to the seaside! We're off to the seaside!" sang Annie and Clarabel.

At last, Thomas came to a stop at the seaside. The family and workmen hopped out of Annie and gazed at the new beach house beyond. The workmen worked to unload the furnature and arranged it into the house. After their work was done, the workmen climbed aboard Annie again.

"Thank you, Thomas," Elaine thanked the blue engine.

"We'll be seeing you," said Johnathen.

"Bye, puppy!" laughed Maisy.

"Goodbye," Thomas puffed back to Brendam Docks to drop off the workmen and to start another job.

At the end of the day, Thomas pulled into Wellsworth Station, coachless. He had seen Emily there and stopped next to her to briefly chat before leaving with her passengers.

"Hello, Emily," Thomas puffed. Emily's smile grew when she looked at Thomas.

"Hi, Thomas," Emily replied happily, "How was the new family?"

"They seem like nice people."

"That's good. Goodbye," Emily pulled out of Wellsworth Station to finish the last of her day's work and Thomas went to Tidmouth Sheds to rest his wheels.

The entire island was alive early in the morning with a frenzy of panicking animals. The birds were flying frantically around the island in massive flocks, the fish were swimming together around their confined areas at breakneck speeds, the seals barked endlessly in alarmed voices, even the dolphins have been beaching themselves and performing odd behaviors. The domesticated animals were even worse. The cats and dogs were mewing and barking wildly at their owners and they refused to be confined within their houses.

Farmer McColl was especially having a hard time. His three favorite sheep busted down the back door and destroyed whatever they could in their path to warn their shepherd. His Boarder Collie did nothing to gain control of his sheep like it usually would. The Boarder Collie pointed its nose in the air and howled an alarm for Sodor's citizens. Soon, every single dog on Sodor was howling. The chickens stopped laying eggs and they worked together to free themselves from the chicken coop. The cows smashed through the barn doors and ran around bellowing with their calves close to them. The draft horse, Pegasus who would always love going to work in the fields, refused to be caught and haltered.

"Come on, Pegasus! Please cooperate!" Farmer McColl pleaded to his horse. Pegasus shook his head in defiance and pawed at the earth while snorting. Then he reared and whinnied at his master like an excited racehorse. Finally, Farmer McColl gave up.

The uproar continued all the way through the day before the citizens of Sodor were alerted that an extremely powerful hurricane was coming to the island. As soon as Sodor's alarm system sounded, the animals calmed; so it seemed to be that way.

The engines at Tidmouth Sheds, however, hadn't yet heard about the hurricane. Sir Topham Hatt came to the Sheds with a grave expression.

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news," Sir Topham Hatt announced gravely. The engines held their breath while dreading the upcoming revelation, "A hurricane is going to hit Sodor in less than a week."

The younger engines sighed with relief while the wiser ones remained worried due to being aware of the grief in Sir Topham Hatt's nature.

"We've made it through hurricanes before, Sir," piped James, "Why should we worry so much about this one?"

"Because," Sir Topham Hatt began, "This hurricane will be at least one hundred times more powerful than any hurricane we've had by the time it hits Sodor."

The engines were dead silent, trying to comprehend the sheer force the hurricane would bring.

"Sir, you mean the island will be...?" Edward said.

"Yes, Edward... destroyed."

The engines were horrified, but tried their best to believe in their hearts that the fat controller will find a solution.

"Everyone will have to be evacuated as soon as possible," Sir Topham Hatt continued, "Ships will be arriving at Brendam Docks tomorrow to collect us."

"W-We can come back after the hurricane, right, Sir?" Percy asked hopefully.

"No, Percy. We can't."

"Why not, Sir?"

"Because everything on Sodor will be gone."

"Can't it be built back?"

"Building costs money. I cannot simply afford it... ever," the fat controller heaved a great sad sigh, "Unfortunately, each one of us will have to go our separate ways."

"We're going to be sold!" Henry gasped.

"I'm afraid so," Sir Topham Hatt replied tearfully.

Everyone was devastated. The fat guy's news fell upon Tidmouth Sheds like the tolling of a death bell.


	3. Trapped Within Fate

White Pony: Mwahahahahahaha! I have returned for an update!

Lady: in her cage hissing and foaming at the mouth:

White Pony: Calm down, Lady. Calm down and you'll get a tasty treat later! Disclaimer Dude, do your thing!

Disclaimer Dude: White Pony doesn't own Thomas and Friends.

White Pony: Just to let you all know, this chapter is short.

_Chapter Three: Trapped Within Fate_

"Tomorrow...," said Sir Topham Hatt meeting each of the engines' grieving glances," Tomorrow we'll leave."

"NOOO!" Emily cried out and she ran out of her shed. She sped away with tears streaming down her face.

"Emily!" Sir Topham Hatt called out to her, then decided to let her go and he turned to the other engines, "You all have the day off." He got into his blue car and drove home to get ready for the journey.

The engines were deeply upset and they knew that if they were sold, they would never see each other again. It made them realize how much it truly meant to be together, but there was nothing they could do. They couldn't turn back time to cherish every moment. They were given the day off to make the most of the time they had left together.

By late in the afternoon, Emily hadn't returned to Tidmouth Sheds. The engines were worried about her.

"I'll go find her," said Thomas as he puffed out of his shed, "I think I know where she is."

Thomas was right about Emily's whereabouts. She was at the siding located at the waters of Black Loch where the family of seals lived. She was crying as if she had lost her best friend. Thomas had never heard such a sorrowful sound in his life and he pulled up beside her.

"Emily," Thomas spoke softly as he looked upon Emily's tear-stained face. He tried to meet her glossed eyes, but Emily looked away from Thomas. She didn't want him to see her crying, "Emily, it's okay. It's okay to be sad and it's okay to cry."

Emily sighed as she continued to keep her eyes from Thomas's.

"Are you coming back to the Sheds?" Thomas asked.

"No!" Emily snapped. Thomas was taken aback by the harshness of the unexpected outburst. He sighed sadly and he reversed.

"Thomas?" Thomas stopped when he heard Emily say his name, "Thomas... please... stay with me."

Thomas felt some relief that Emily still wanted his company, but he still couldn't help but continue to feel the life-draining sadness that blanketed Sodor. The tone of Emily's voice wasn't her usual spirited or bossy tone, it was a sound of desperate pleading that Thomas never thought he would ever hear from her. It pained him to see Emily so mournful and he wished to comfort her. Thomas returned to his previous spot beside her and he tried to put on a reassuring smile.

Oh, Thomas, Emily thought to herself, Thank you.

She didn't expect Thomas to actually come back to her after she had snapped at him earlier. Emily was grateful to know that Thomas is a true friend who would be there for her. It was something that she never had before she came to Sodor. Emily took a deep breath, "It's not fair... When I finally found a place to call home... and friends who care about me, it... it gets taken away..."

"Didn't you have friends before you came to the Island?" Thomas asked.

"No, Thomas," Emily replied sadly, "I was always being sent to another place and I couldn't make any friends. The only place where I was truly happy was here..."

A few more tears slid down Emily's face. Thomas never knew how hard her life was. To have no friends or a real home.

"Oh, Emily. I'm so sorry," Thomas said as soothingly as he could. He was close to shedding tears himself.

There was a moment of silence before Emily spoke again, "You are the best friend I've ever had."

Thomas involuntarily smiled and his boiler became warmer. Emily's urge to look at her friend mounted with each passing second until she finally let her eyes travel to the inviting smile upon Thomas's face. His gentleness and caring glazed in his eyes and she felt like everything would turn out okay, even though her head told her otherwise. She had to admit that she had never met anyone like Thomas. He had always been the one with the heart to help anyone, friend or stranger, in need. Sometimes, he is cheeky and kind of immature, but he is a really hard worker and an amusing individual who made work fun. Emily had always thought that he was kind of cute.

The two engines watched the great lantern in the sky sink beyond the hills. The sky was splashed with gold, red, pink, purple, and blue. The dimly twinkling stars dotted across the appearing darkness that will soon eat up the rest of the heavens. The evening was peaceful and cold winds swept across the island, but Thomas and Emily kept each other warm with the heat that was radiating from each other's boiler until they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
